Kana Hime
Kana Hime(カナ ヒミー himii kana): is the only Celestial Spirit Wizard of the Warrior Angel Guild. She is the first of the youngest generation to join the guild. She is just as strong as the other grown ups and will not hesitate to fight them, this is the reason why some members fear her, for worry of being beaten up. She is rivals with Hino Sontara though others say they fight cause their in love to which she responds by hitting them. She is apart of Team Warrior Angel and is one of the main protagonist Appearance Kana is a young girl with long, pale blonde hair which is always seen in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. her hair reaches all the way down to her waist. It was shown that when she was younger, she had short hair that went to just above her shoulders, with the bangs held back from her face by two blue barrettes. She has light green eyes and smooth skin. Some people would call her cute if she wasn't so aggressive. down on the left side of her waist is her purple colored guild mark. she wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. She also wears purple and white elbow warmers with this, on her waist is a head band she got from her adoptive father and keeps it as memento of him, she wears it like a belt. She also wears blue, open toed shoes. She wears a silver colored bracelet on her wrist that holds her Silver Keys and she can Requip it to a gold colored bracelet which has her Gold Keys and again for her black colored bracelet for her only Black Key Personality Kana is aggressive and tomboyish, she enjoys fighting with her guild mates and can be pretty scary to others. She sometimes picks fights and start an argument or she can observe the fights in the guild hall with Reed Yuriko just for fun. She is calm and focused on what she's doing, she never losses her cool. She can be bossy to others but if they don't do what she says she'll beat them up. Even though she fights them she loves her guild and considers them her family. She doesn't want anyone to see her weak so she hides her emotions with threats and action, but when she's alone or if no ones looking she will often shed a few tears. She is willing to put her life on the line to save her friends even those she can't stand. Like all members of the guild she prefers to fight her opponents with her spirits and no one else, she will get angry at anyone who does enter her fights and will get punched in the face. She considers everyone in the guild her family and the guild hall her home. She hates any parents that abandon their kids or forgets about them and also hates the children that go looking for their parents much like Hino Sontara who has spent 7 years looking for his dragon who abandoned him which makes Hino angry and they both either fight or get into an argument. She hates parents due to the horrible life she was given in her past as a child. She likes to keep all the adventures and battles she and the guild have face inside a journal to remember all the actions they faced and challenges they had to go through she also keeps her personal feelings in there as if it was a diary. She charishes this journal for it is makes her happy to know she had these amazing adventures with her friends that she cares for, however she considers her journal private and hates anyone who tries to read it and beat them up for it. She has a rivalry with Hino Sontara and fight each other when ever they get the chance or argue for no apparent reason, some people in the guild say that they only fight cause they love each other which they both respond by hitting the person who said that at the same time claiming their not in love, however Kana has shown to blush after watching Hino fight to protect his friends sign that she is starting to like him History When Kana was born she was bought into slavery and taken away from her parents to Slavarina in the kingdom of Bosco, however Kana is unaware of what happened or how she ended up as a slave led her to the solution that she was abandoned by her parents. She grew up without a name and was unhappy with her life since her master was nothing but cruel to her, disciplining her by smacking her for the little things and beating her up just cause he felt like it. She was given hardly any food and was forced to live in a small room with no windows, furniture or even items only a blanket and a pillow in the middle of the floor. Eventually her master got tired of having her around and was broke for having spent all his money on alcohol and magic lacrima's and so he sold her away. Over the years as she grew up she was bought and sold to different masters and mistresses all who treated her poorly or worse and she began to cry hating the life she was living and wanted to get out of it, however crying only made it worse as she was beaten up for not obeying her masters command and showing emotions in front of them. it was with her 5th mistress at age 7 that she was given the name "Kana" for her mistress was tired of calling her "girl" and just thought of the name on the spot. Although her name was not given to her out of kindness or sympathy but Kana was really grateful of the mistress for giving her a name but was scolded for saying such things. As the years went by still being bought and sold to new masters and mistresses until she was bought by the 10th master at age 9 by a man named Zeldo Makan who was the worst out of all of them, he always beaten her up for unimportant things or unknown reasons, just for doing things exactly as he said or for missing the tiniest of details whatever the reason is he just kept hitting her day after day. after a full year still being hit by Zeldo, she finally stand up to him and punched him back, to which he was furious about and reacted with the full intention of killing her until a man walked in interrupting them. He introduced himself as Akon Hime and stated he would like to buy Kana out of his hands and showed him a piece of paper. After looking at the paper Zeldo was shocked and asked if he really wanted to do this which he responded saying "yes i would" and took Kana away. As she left she thought it was just another slavery exchange and didn't view her new master any differently as her last 10 masters and mistresses. About a few days later after she settled into her new masters house in middle of a forest, she was ready to do whatever orders he was willing to give, thinking it would be something to give him an excuse to hit her, however she was shocked when he said "nothing". She asked if him if he bought her as a slave to which respond he didn't buy her. That paper Akon showed Zeldo wasn't a slavery exchange paper it was actually an adoption paper. Kana was beyond surprised with Akon saying "your no longer a slave your finally free. Daughter". Kana began to cry and ran to hug Akon thanking him and began to live like father and daughter. About a year later Kana was cleaning his office room while he was out doing errands and found a''' Gold Key with a book about summoning magic in his desk drawer, it was then Kana discovered Akon was a wizard who specialized in summoning magics. Kana was amazed and asked him what kind of summoning magic he can use. Akon was skilled with Celestial Spirit Magic and Spirit Beast Magic. Akon could tell she was fascinated with magic and asked her if she wants to learn how use magic. She responded saying yes very excitedly. She was first taught the rules about Celestial Spirit Magic and had to practice on summoning them without a contract. it took her the entire day but still couldn't summon the spirit. Kana decided to take a break and lie down on the grass and look at the stares. Akon joined her and explained that he had a dream to gather all the 12 golden keys. This shocked Kana and hopped he will one day get all the golden keys. The next day Kana was still having trouble summoning the '''Gold Key '''when Akon told her to take break and try to use Conjuring Magic. He explained to her all the rules it takes to use this magic and showed her a demonstration and she watched as he summoned Curro a walking human wolf. Kana then tried it herself and tried to summon her own spirit but failed. About a week later after plenty of failed attempts Kana eventually gave up for the day and walked back inside. As she walked in she began to cry that she was unable to summon a spirit and began to think that she will never be able to use magic, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, Akon stepped in and told her not to cry for crying is for quitters. If you want to use magic you have to keep trying, you can't give up. Kana's tears from her eyes began to vanish and she grew happy again. Akon had an idea to take her mind off of training and have a little fun so she took her to a magic theme park. Kana's face glowed with excitement as she hugged him and thanked him. They spent hours going on rides and playing games and all they did was laugh and have fun. Kana's memories of her being a slave began to feel like a distant memory, she was finally and truly happy with her new life. They spent the entire day at the park until she feel asleep from exhaustion which was normal for a girl her age. Akon carried her on his back as he took her home and tucked her into bed as he kissed her on the forehead and left closing the door. That following night Kana woke up upon hearing commotion in the house. She got out of bed to go see what was making that noise. she wondered into the living room and found that the room was a mess with Akon standing in the middle of the room with a fallen over lamp turned on showing everything below his chin, everything above was hidden in shadow as he was staring up at the roof. Kana was scared but she still approached him wondering what happened but he stayed silent. She reached over to touch him only for him to react with an angry face and smacked her to the floor. Kana was frightened even more not just by him hitting his own daughter but that look in his eyes just before he did. Akon stood there for a few moments and began to walk towards her. Kana was so scared all she could do was crawl backwards, as Akon was slowly walking towards her he picked up a shard glass on the table that was in reach. The glass was in the shape of a knife and Akon held it like it was. The only thought that was running threw Kana's head as she was sweating of fear was that he was planing to kill her. Finally at the thought of Akon killing her Kana was able to scream at the top of her lungs, she closed her eyes and tried to grab what she could that was around her and picked up a broken piece of wood, still with her eyes closed she threw it at him, got up and ran to the door as fast as she could. Akon blocked the wood and ran after her. They managed to get outside and it was raining, and she kept running she thought in her head why he would do this, why would he try to kill her? but she had to dispose of those thoughts for it was only slowing her down but she couldn't help it, the thoughts kept racing threw her, she shook her head to try and get rid of the thoughts but then she tripped over a stone and fell into mud. Akon finally caught up to her and slowly approached, he reached his arm out with glass in his hand getting read to slash her with it. Kana was so scared she screamed at the top of her lungs again. As Akon waved down his hand to finally cut her, a magic circle appeared under Kana as she was screaming and a tall person covered in fur appeared between them the furry man looks like he is the same age as Akon and his hands looked more like a feline paws. She was surprised of what happened, she stopped screaming and her eyes only showed little tears, she then realized she was able to use conjuring magic and she summoned a B Class Lion Spirit Beast on her first conjure. The lion boy told her to run while he holds him off and so she did she continued running and she didn't look back. She began running nonstop for hours, when she finally made it out of the woods she stopped running to catch her breath and she felt a little safer. She then started walking in search of a near by town for help, paranoid that he could appear any minute. That following morning she came across a village far away from where she started and decided to rest there. She found a clothes store hoping to buy some new clothes and get out of the wet and muddy pajamas shes wearing now, the store keeper felt so bad for what she had gone through just by looking at her that he let her keep her clothes for free and Kana was very grateful. As she was changing an item fell out of her pocket of the pajamas she was getting out of. It was the golden key Akon had back at his house that she tried to summon. Although she didn't want to keep for her memories of what happened the following night came back all at once, Kana decided to keep the key in memory of the happy moments he had with him, and on that day that golden key became Kana's most treasured item. She then decided to find all 12 of the Celestial Spirit Keys for her own benefits After getting need rest, clean clothes, and warm food from the nice villagers Kana headed out on her journey, thinking staying in one place for to long would allow Akon to find her again, so she kept traveling. In her travels she found and make contract to numerous of Celestial Spirits and even found a rare '''Black Key that far exceeded the Golden Keys and continued on her journey. It wasn't long until she came across Warrior Angel Guild hoping to borrow some money and food from them for her journey, she spoke to the guild master who insisted that she stay for awhile. To which Kana accepted and stayed and partied with everyone in the guild. Although it was a short time, Kana had so much fun partying that she completely forgot about Akon and her past. She then decided to stay in the guild and become an honorable member. In order to hide her past from the others shes decided to hide her tears with fighting. Magic and Abilities [[Celestial Spirit Magic|'Celestial Spirit Magic']]:''' Kana practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, Magical beings residing in the Celestial Spirit World, using the Keys of their respective Gates. When summoning a Spirit, the Keys are enveloped with a soft, golden light. Once a contract has been made with a Spirit, such Spirit will be available for Kana to summon on certain days, in which it will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. Her Celestial Spirits have varying levels of power, with different ones being more suited for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. * '''Force Gate Closure: Kana is able to force the gate of a Celestial Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the Celestial Spirit World. [[Requip|'Requip']]:''' Kana is able to swap her magic weapons and items at will. She mostly has her bracelets which contains her Celestial Spirit Keys, she has 3 different types of bracelets and each one holds a type set of keys. She wears a silver colored bracelet on her wrist that hold her '''Silver Gate Keys, a gold bracelet that holds her Golden Gate Keys, and a black bracelet that holder her only Black Gate Key and is able to Requip the bracelets to which ever she wants that way she won't have worries of loosing them. She is also able to swap her multiple set of magic weapons, each with their own set of abilities. Immense Strength: Kana has shown to possess considerable physical strength. As she was able to punch a guild mate to make him fly across the room into a wall. Immense Durability: Due to her many battles in her guild Kana has proven to be incredibly durable. She is able to fight with her entire guild at once and be one of the last few wizards standing in the brawl with hardly any injuries. Enhance Endurance: Due to her many battles Kana has shown to have great physical stamina. After running out of magic energy from multiple gate summoning's Kana gets weak, however she keeps fighting no matter the cost and refuses to give up. Even after she and all her friends have been badly defeated a powerful opponent she is able to stand back up despite the major injuries all around her. Keen Intellect: Kana has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive Mage. Being an accomplished reader, she is also able to be adept at solving words-related puzzles and riddles and be able to read maps better then the rest of her teammates. Kana can also use her intellect as an advantage to help herself and friends in winning battles by tricking her opponents and Hino. She can also evaluate the situation she and her friends encounter and quickly come up with a logical and somewhat accurate assumption. Her evaluation on the situation and able to quickly think of a counter strategy for it makes her a great asset in the guild. She is also the go to person when her allies encounter a problem that requires mapping and reading ancient scriptures. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Kana is great at unarmed combat. She is able to fight numerous amount of wizards at once without exhaustion and her strength seeps into her combat allowing her to deal powerful attacks strong enough to knock them out in one hit. Her combat is so fierce that she is able to match Hino blow for blow for every fight they get into. Her repeated fights within the guild hall made her an exceptionally skilled fighter. She also excels at tag teams with her spirits and partners and attacks when she get the chance. Her strength and combat makes her a powerful wizard to the guild. Weapons Specialist: Kana has displayed great abilities in wielding the weapons she requips to. She is efficient in using any sorts of weapons in many sorts of ways. Although her talents in weapons aren't in the same level as her spirits are, however she is capable of using her weapons for both offensive and defensive purposes. With her exceptional strength and combatant, Kana is able to deal great blows to her opponents Weapons Black Star Mace: Kana Requips to a black mace with sharp spikes all around it. The mace has a large handle with a fern grip allowing Kana to wield it without the chance of it falling out of her hands. The Mace is somewhat heavy thus making it very durable in battle and allowing her to deal great damage to her opponents when she swings it around with her great strength. Long Sword: Kana Requips to a long bladed sword known as the long sword. The blade is twice the size of a normal sword. Kana mainly uses this for a quick long range attack when close up Throwing Knives: Kana is able to Requip a near limitless supply of throwing knives for a long range assault. Kana normally Requips about eight or less knives for the amount she is able to hold and then requips more when she needs to. She is able to work perfectly with the knives she throws and uses it to gain the advantage. She is able to throw them with great accuracy. Gold Keys * Gate of the Water Bearer Key: Aquarius ' * '''Gate of the Golden Bull Key: Taurus ' * '''Gate of the Lion Key: Loe * Gate of the Twins Key: Gemini ''' * '''Gate of the Scorpion Key: Scorpio Silver Keys * Gate of the Southern Cross Key: Crux * Gate of the Compass: Pyxis * Gate of the Giant Bear: Giazelus * Gate of the War Hawk: Zukomaru Black Keys * 'Gate of the Apocalypse Key: Draco ' Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Warrior Angel Guild Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Summoning Magic User